


Biscuits and Gravy

by atari_writes



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Bones is overwhelmed at work and you give him a little bit of home





	Biscuits and Gravy

You lean against the kitchen counter, cupping your warm cup of coffee in both hands. You watch your husband frantically rushing about in the living room, looking for his phone or his keys or something. You blink rapidly and rub at your eyes with the heel of your hand, trying to fight the sleep that threatened to pull you back under. You glanced at the microwave clock and cried a little inside.

5:37am

You didn’t normally wake up with him, but you hadn’t seen him in a while, and you thought that you might be able to spend some time with him before he had to go to work. But he had to be in at six this morning, and there just wasn’t any time. The sounds of a scuffle pulled your attention back to Leonard, who was trying to wrestle his keys from a pair of slacks that had been discarded on the back of the couch. You sipped from your coffee and grimaced. “What else are you looking for?”

He finally got a hold of his keys and looks over at you, as if surprised you were still down here with him. “Nothin’, darlin’.” He pats down the pockets of his slacks and confirms he has everything. “I’ve gotta get goin’—“ he’s interrupted by the shrill ringing of his cell phone and he groans. “God, if it isn’t one thing—“ he pulls his phone out of his pocket and angrily presses the green button on the screen. “What?” he demands, bringing his other hand to soothe the crease between his eyebrows.

You sigh and take in Leonard’s ragged appearance. He paces angrily while he has a very tense conversation with whoever’s on the phone. He’s been working crazy hours at the hospital, even for a surgeon; you hardly ever see him, and you know it’s been just as hard on him as it’s been on you. You finger the diamond necklace around your neck and sipped your coffee. You’d gotten the necklace two weeks ago from Leonard on your fourth wedding anniversary, and you hadn’t taken it off. You smile and remember how excited he’d been when he gave it to you, how he’d told you he was going to take less hours at the hospital. 

How he’d told you that he finally wanted to start a family. You smile at the memory.

You’re startled by Bones stalking into the kitchen. He stops in front of you and takes in your oversized sleep shirt, bare legs, and messy hair. You smile up at him and set your coffee cup on the island behind you. Bones sighs and moves a strand of hair behind your ear, then lets his hand move down to your necklace. His face breaks with a small smile. 

“Hey,” you dip your head to catch his eyes. “Who was that?” 

His lips drop the smile and form a scowl. “Work. They need me cover a couple extra surgeries today, so I won’t be home by seven tonight.”

You try to hide your disappointment, knowing he was already feeling awful about it. “Well, that’s alright. We can do movie night some other time.” You turn and grab his travel mug of coffee. “Have a nice day, baby.” You say, handing him his mug. 

He opens his mouth to say something, but looks at your face, then down at the mug and sighs. He grabs it and brings his other hand to the back of your neck, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “Sorry, darlin’,” he mumbles against your skin. 

You shake your head. You knew going into this with him that he was going to be busy, and you were proud of him. After his internship and residency, he’d become the top surgeon at a small hospital in Georgia near his school. Now, almost four years later, he was an up and coming surgeon at a rather large hospital in New York City. Honestly, you love the bustle of the city, but you know that he misses the quiet Georgia life. “I understand, Lee. It’s alright.” You squeeze his bicep and glance over at the clock.

5:45am

“You should get going.” You smile and take your mug to the sink, rinsing it out and setting it down. 

Bones comes up behind you and wraps an arm around your waist. “I’m sorry I have to go, but I promise I’ll make this up to you,” he mumbles against your temple. He rests his head on your shoulder and sighs. “I gotta go.”

You nod, mostly to yourself, and listen as he grabs his keys off the table and leaves, slamming the door behind him. You brace your hands on the sink. You knew what he did was important, and that he loved it—and you were so happy for him—but his stress levels were starting to affect your stress levels, and his burnout was getting to you, too. You guys hardly ever spend any time together anymore, and he was always so tired when he got home that all he wanted to do was sleep. 

You dry your hands on a kitchen towel and throw it onto the bar. One of the pictures catches your eye; one with you and Bones on his mother’s farm in Georgia. It’d been taken just after you’d started dating, while you were still an undergrad and he had just finished med school. You had both arms wrapped around his waist, and he had his arm slung over your shoulder and his head tilted back, mid laugh.

You sigh. You love your job as a teacher, and you love living in New York; it had always been where you wanted to end up, but something about the city made Lee tense all the time. You couldn’t reasonably take him back home for the weekend—he had to work, of course—but you might be able to do the next best thing. Suddenly you felt giddy with the idea and went for your phone, before seeing the time and groaning. 

6:01am

She wouldn’t be awake yet. You sigh, and head upstairs to get ready for work. 

Fourteen hours later you were still on your feet, back at home and elbow deep in flour and egg. The smell of baking biscuits fills the kitchen, and you smile at the chicken you’re coating. Your phone chimes from the other side of the island, and you set the raw chicken down before rushing over to see that Bones had texted you. You unlock the screen with the knuckle of your pinky and read the text on the screen, trying to keep your sticky hands from dripping. 

Hey darlin’, should be home by nine tonight. I love you. xoxo

You smile at the text and bite your lip. Perfect.

Don’t eat dinner, I have a surprise.

You slowly texted back the reply with the clean parts of your hands. You glance at the clock. You had just under an hour to finish cooking. 

Ooh, darlin’ I can’t wait ;)

You snort. What a dork. You go back to cooking, determined to get this recipe just right for him.

Just over an hour later everything was cooked and in the oven to keep it warm. You were pacing now, just a little nervous about his reaction to your cooking. You busy yourself taking down plates and glasses, then you open a bottle of wine, setting it on the dining room table. You stare at the set table and wring your hands, wondering if you forgot anything. Just then you heard the keys jingling in the door, and the sound of Bones walking in and slamming the door shut. 

“Y/N? I’m home! What’s this big surprise?” you can hear the excitement in his voice, and as he rounds the corner into the kitchen, you see the exhaustion in his shoulders. 

You wonder if maybe he would have preferred just to go to sleep instead. 

He lays his jacket on the bar and looks at you, in sweatpants and one of his oversized, raggedy old t-shirts. He frowns and looks at you quizzically. Then it’s like he can suddenly smell the heaven that you’ve created. “Whoa, baby—what’s that amazing smell?”

He walks forward and grabs you around the waist, pulling you in for a kiss. “God, it smells so good—“ he moans onto your lips. 

You laugh and walk backwards into the dining room, pulling him with you by his shirt. “So…I made you dinner.”

He looks down at you as you bite your lip and look at him nervously. He’s looking at you, awe in his eyes, then he looks behind you at the set table and bottle of wine and laughs a little. 

You look at the table and roll your eyes. “It’s still in the kitchen, you dork.” You shove him toward the table. “Sit, relax.” You push up to your toes and press a kiss to his cheek. “I’ll grab the food.” He smiles down at you and watches you walk back into the kitchen before taking a seat.

You grab the basket with the biscuits, the glass bowl of gravy and the plate of chicken out of the warm oven, then make your way back to the dining room, balancing all three things in both arms. When you get back to the table, Bones has poured two glasses of wine and is sipping from his. He’s slightly slumped into the chair, his head is almost touching his chest and his eyes are shut tight. You stand and watch him for a minute, still balancing the three dishes in your arms, and sigh. You should have just let him go to sleep.

He seems to sense you standing there, and he sits up to look at you. He scans you and your full arms and he sets his glass down. “Oh, darlin’ let me help you with that—“ he goes to stand up but you cut him off.

“No! Sit, relax,” you insist, and he smiles and laughs.

“Darlin’ what is all this?” He’s still smiling at you.

You try to keep your smile under control as you start setting dishes down. “This is fried chicken,” you set the plate down and pull the napkin off. “Homemade biscuits, and sausage gravy.” You set the other two down and bite your lip, watching for his reaction.

He stares down at the food, face blank, mouth wide. Then he looks up at you. “What—“ he clears his throat. “What is all this?” His voice is gruff.

You smile. “I just noticed you were a little burnt out this morning, and I figured that you could use a little bit of home.” His hand went to your hip and pulled you a few steps closer. His face is upturned toward you, his eyebrows drawn in tight. You bite your lip. “So I called your mom this morning—.“ He inhales and pulls you in closer, both hands now on your hips, his body swiveled to face you. “And I got the recipe for what she insisted was your favorite meal.” He licks his lips and pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. “So—.” You gesture to the table and cross your arms. “Fried chicken, biscuits and gravy.” 

Bones pulls you all the way between his legs. “Baby—you have never been sexier,” he breaths, his hands traveling down over your ass to cup the backs of your thighs. He squeezes and pulls you down onto his lap, your legs on either side of his thighs. You laugh and hold his shoulders for balance against the sudden movement. 

“Really, Lee? Cooking your mother’s meal makes me sexy?” You laugh at his awestruck face. 

He smiles again and focuses on your lips. “You bet, darlin’. My beautiful wife cookin’ a delicious southern meal for me?” He squeezes your thighs again and brushes his lips against your jaw. “Fuckin sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

You giggle and run your hands over his shoulders. He slowly noses his way down your neck. “I’m half tempted to lay you down on this table and have you for dinner instead.”

You gasp and smack his shoulder. “Oh my God, Lee.”

He laughs into the space between your neck and shoulder. “Seriously, darlin’,” he says, pulling back a little, meeting your eyes. “This is incredible, and I have a feeling it’s gonna be exactly what I need, sweetheart.”

You smile, and extract yourself from his arms, ignoring his protests. “Come on, the foods gonna get cold.”

He just smiles at you, one of his hands still resting on the back of your thigh as you turn to put chicken and biscuits on his plate. You pour copious amounts of gravy over the biscuits and chicken, then sit in the chair adjacent to his. He picks up his fork and cuts into one of the biscuits, winking at you before taking a bite. You smile at him, taking a sip of your wine. His lips pull the gravy soaked biscuit off the fork and he immediately moans. “Oh, god, Y/N,” he closes his eyes, then goes in for another bite. “Almost as good as Ma’s,” he smirks at you and you laugh, your fingers going to your necklace, suddenly filled with joy at the sight of your husband, eating a comforting meal, finally at ease for the first time in weeks. 

You smile when he makes eye contact with you again. “I love you, Lee.”

He tilted his head. “I love you too, darlin’.”

You stand and put your arms around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to his temple. He hums and looks up at you, his mouth full and a question in his eyes. “Take your time, baby. I’m gonna go get the bath started.” 

He swallows and licks his lips. “Bath?”

You laughed at the look on his face. “Yeah. We’re gonna take a bath in our gigantic—beautiful—big-enough-for-two bathtub.” You press kisses against the stubble on his cheek with each word. 

Bones suddenly stands and grabs your thighs, hoisting you into his arms and smashing his lips against yours. Your lips move together for a minute, pushing against each other before he pulls away to catch a breath. “Right now—let’s do that right now.” His breaths are shallow, and he starts to walk toward your bedroom, you still in his arms. 

You gasp at his sudden ferocity and try to focus when his lips go to your neck. “God—Lee, you should finish eating—.” He sinks his teeth gently into your neck and sucks. 

“Got enough of that delicious meal, darlin’,” he grunts, still stumbling toward your bedroom. “Gonna eat some of this now,” he squeezes your thighs and nips your jaw. 

You groan. “If you don’t stop being so ridiculous, I’m not having sex with you,” you gasp, not feeling particularly motivated to follow through on your threat. 

He stops and thrusts you up against a wall. “God, I love you, baby,” you groan.

He pulls back suddenly, taking in your messy hair and swollen lips. “I love you too, sweetheart.” He smirks. “Gonna show you how grateful I am.”

You shriek as he carries you into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind you.


End file.
